Calling Nurse Ranma! Continued
by Carnath
Summary: This is a continuation of Penguine's Story which she decided not to continue. I have her persmission to continue it. Akane gets sick, and Ranma's natural protective traits kick in. Things get interesting from there.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Dear Readers. This fanfic originally belongs to 'Penguine'. I had been following it for a while, but finally got an update informing us all that she no longer wished to continue this fic. So after a brief convo with her, she has agreed to let me finish it, as it were. The first two chapters are hers, with some minor grammar and information fixes. I will try to stay in sync with her writing style and the way she's set the story so far. If you have any questions, feel free to e-mail me. Now on to the story.

Chapter 1

Akane sighed as she entered the study hall and found a seat. After settling herself in, she slumped her head down on her arms on the desk. This headache was simply not going away. On top of that, she was now starting to feel dizzy and sick to her stomach. Her body shivered. Add extremely cold to that list. She grumbled curses at that heating/air system that the school was always having problems with. Thought slowly slipped out of Akane's mind and within a couple of minutes of having sat down, she was fast asleep.

*                      *                      *

Ranma bounced into the study hall, happy as a lark. For once, he was having an absolutely perfect day. He'd discovered he'd gotten a 90 on his biology midterm. In geography, they'd had a party to celebrate the teacher's birthday. How much better could the day get? Ranma was so caught up in his musings that it was only when he'd sat down and turned to glance around the room that he noticed Akane asleep at her desk with her short black hair obscuring her face.

The boy frowned. It wasn't like Akane to fall asleep just like that. Braving possible retaliation from the hot-tempered girl, Ranma rose from his seat and stepped over to see what was wrong. He called her name, but got no response. Now definitely worried, Ranma knelt down and brushed her hair out of her face. It was then that he noticed the redness in her cheeks in contrast to the extremely pale complexion of the rest of her face as well as how incredibly warm her skin was to the touch. This girl was most definitely sick. 

Ranma sighed. 'There goes my good day,' he thought to himself as he rose and went to find the study hall monitor. After having explained the situation to the monitor, then the principle, dodging a haircut in the process, Ranma finally got clearance to take Akane home and returned to her side.

Kneeling back down again, Ranma gently shook the girl in an attempt to wake her. Akane let out a small whimper but did not awaken. Ranma finally sighed and opted for a different approach. Some how, amazingly, he managed to fit Akane's bag inside his own. Then he flung his satchel onto his back. Kneeling once more, he swooped the slumbering tomboy up into his arms. Rising back to his feet with ease, he carried her out of the room then out of the building, never once paying attention to the stares he was getting. The only thing on his mind at the moment was getting Akane well.

*                      *                      *

Akane awoke and furrowed her brow in confusion, not recognizing where she was at first. Then Dr. Tofu's face popped into her vision, "Ahh… I see we are awake. How are you feeling, Akane?"

"Awful," the girl answered in all honesty. Akane double blinked in confusion then finally remembered feeling sick as she'd entered study hall and sat down. She must have fallen asleep. But, then how did she get to the clinic? She groaned and sat up to look around. As she did, she found Ranma standing there beside Dr. Tofu trying his best, and failing miserably, to hide the worry from his face. "Ranma! You pervert! Taking me out of school without even waking me up, let alone ASKING me!" she growled in a sudden surge of anger. However, her face then turned green as she was instantly rewarded with a strong wave of nausea. "I think… I'm gonna be sick," she whispered. The words were barely out of her mouth before Dr. Tofu shoved a barf bucket into her lap just in time to catch the imminent upchuck.

"Number one, I'm not a pervert. Number two, I _tried_ to wake you up but you wouldn't. Number three, there's no way in hell I was going to let you stay there as sick as you are," Ranma fussed back.

"Ranma's right, Akane. You need to go home and rest. You have the flu and it will take a few days to go away, if not a full week. I'm going to send you home with Ranma along with some things that will help ease your symptoms. You're going to need to drink plenty of fluids and, most importantly, rest. Also, you should eat a little something, some crackers or a small bowl of rice every couple of hours to keep some nourishment in you. Stay away from dairy products for a little while, and don't worry if what you eat doesn't always stay down. As long as you keep eating just a little bit and frequently, you shouldn't have too much of a problem. Keep on the meds as directed and do as I have said, and you should be better soon. Don't worry about school. I'll give them a call and let them know that you will be absent for the week," Dr. Tofu explained gently but yet with an air of seriousness. Akane frowned then bowed her head in defeat.

"Yes, sir," she said softly. She made a wince as her headache came back and sent the room spinning. Dr. Tofu frowned, turning around and walking across the room for a moment before returning with a cup of special tea in his hands.

"Here, drink this. It will make you feel a little better and help you to rest," the young doctor instructed. Akane frowned but did as she was told. After a moment, she passed the empty cup back to Dr. Tofu.

"All right, for now, I'm going to send you two home. I'll send the medications home with Ranma's father when he gets back from running some errands for me," Dr. Tofu said. Akane immediately swiveled on the patient mat, swinging her legs over the edge before attempting to stand. As she stood, she felt her muscles ache and her head start swimming again. Next thing she knew, she was in Ranma's arms.

"You idiot!" she growled, fighting to keep the blush from her cheeks.

"You really should be taking better care of yourself right now, Akane," Ranma answered smoothly.

"Shut up, moron! I didn't ask to be carried _again_, and I certainly didn't ask for your opinion," Akane shot back.

"I'm carrying you whether you like it or not, Akane. So just shut up and deal with it for once," Ranma said as he sat her back down on the mat long enough to sling his book bag onto his back. That done, he swiftly picked her back up, bid thanks and farewell to Dr. Tofu, then stepped out of the clinic with Akane only shooting him a glare and biting her tongue.

*                      *                      *

Ranma walked down the sidewalk, carrying Akane with complete silence between the two of them. As they went, Akane made a face at a weird sound she heard. Then she realized it was Ranma's strong heartbeat as her ear was so close to his chest. The sound left her surprisingly mesmerized. Lulled by the sound of Ranma's heartbeat as well as the effects of the tea she'd drank, it was only minutes before Akane fell back into a sound sleep, snuggled in the warm arms that carried her. 

Sensing the tension ease from the body of the young girl in his arms, Ranma blinked and looked down at her. Akane's body relaxed, and her breathing became deep and steady. As he watched her slip into a deep peaceful sleep, Ranma knew that he was safe to take of his emotional mask for a while and allowed himself to smile softly. The girl was a beast when she was awake, but when she slept, she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes on.

Finally reaching the Tendo estate, Ranma turned and carried Akane into the house. Wasting no time, he immediately headed for his fiancé's room. P-chan glared at him from the bed, being a little pissed that Ranma had woken him up. But then his eyes went wide as he noticed Ranma was _carrying_ Akane, who was obviously asleep or something, into the room. Ranma growled at the pig.

"Ryoga, get down from there, then get the hell out of here unless you want to catch the flu from Akane!" Ranma hissed in a tone that left absolutely no room for argument, lest the pig get seriously pounded. Kasumi, who'd been walking by in the hallway, stopped in the doorway just in time to catch the part of Ranma's words about Akane having the flu.

"Oh my! Come here, P-chan. Let's leave Akane alone for a while. Ranma, have you taken her to see Tofu yet?" Kasumi asked while coaxing the pig to come to her. The pig looked at her, took one more look at a Ranma that menacingly dared him to stay with the look in his eyes, then, for once, wisely scrambled for Kasumi as fast as his little feet could carry him. Kasumi bent and picked him up while Ranma gently laid Akane in her bed, tucking her in.

"Yes. I took her there immediately after I got her out of school. She just has the flu, and it will have to run its course. Pop is suppose to bring the medicine home with him some time soon," Ranma answered as he stood back up and turned around to face Kasumi. "He's calling school and excusing her for the week so that she can stay home and rest."

"All right," Kasumi nodded. Ranma brushed passed her and out of the room to return a minute later in girl form with a bowl and a wet wash cloth. She returned to Akane's bedside and lowered to her knees. After folding the cool wet cloth, she reached out and placed it upon Akane's forehead. She then placed the bowl at Akane's side should she awaken and need it. 

Ranma watched the slumbering girl for a moment before a twinkle appeared in her eye as an idea came to mind. She rose to her feet and walked out of the room, "Kasumi, keep an eye on her for a few minutes for me. I'll be back." 

Finally realizing she still had that heavy school bag on her back, Ranma dumped the article off in her room then turned and walked out of the house to the curious onlook of Kasumi and P-chan. Kasumi sighed with a soft smile, "He can be really sweet to her when he really wants to. Let's go fix some lunch, hmm P-chan?" With that Kasumi shut Akane's door partway then left for the kitchen with the frustrated pig sitting still in her arms.

*                      *                      *

Upon returning, Ranma first found some hot water to change back into his true form again, then he made his way to Akane's room after peeking in the kitchen to check in with Kasumi. His bare feet softly slapping against the hardwood floors, Ranma reached Akane's room and slipped through the door, closing it most of the way behind him. Once inside, he stepped back over to gently sit down on Akane's bedside. He brought forth the cute little tan teddy bear he'd just bought and carefully slipped it through her arms, trying his best not to wake her. Akane stirred only enough to hug the bear as she snuggled under the covers. After only a moment, she relaxed again while hugging the new bear possessively. Smiling softly, Ranma allowed himself to lean over and kiss her cheek before rising and settling on the floor. Leaning back against the desk, he pulled out a new Star Wars novel he'd picked up while he was out buying that teddy bear for Akane. With one more glance to the sleeping girl, Ranma opened his new book and immersed his mind in its pages.

*                      *                      *

A little while later, a stray sound caused Ranma to look up from his book. A moment later, a soft knock came to the door before Mr. Tendo poked his head in then opened the door to reveal Genma standing with him. Ranma elephant eared the page he was on and plopped his book closed in his lap as he looked up at the two men passively.

"How is she?" Soun asked softly. 

"So far she's doing all right. Her temperature has dropped a little, and she's been asleep ever since we left Dr. Tofu's clinic," Ranma answered at a whisper. He looked to his father, "Did you bring the medicine Dr. Tofu prepared for her?"

"Mmhm," Genma said softly with a nod as he walked over and deposited the said items in the boy's lap. "I'm proud of you, son."

"Well what else was I suppose to do when she was looking as bad as she did?" Ranma pouted, embarrassed at getting caught being so nice to Akane for once.

"We'll leave you be," Soun whispered with a soft smile as he lead Genma back out of the room and shut the door. Ranma huffed as a profuse blush briefly spread across his cheeks. He then set all the medicine stuff up on the desk before going back to reading his book.

*                      *                      *

A couple hours later, Ranma put his book aside. After checking on Akane, who was still fast asleep, he left the room. He first made a stop at the bathroom, then he proceeded onward to the kitchen to find that Nabiki was now home as well and everyone was gathering in the dining room. Knowing if he stayed, he would be picked on endlessly, Ranma opted instead to pick up two bowls of rice and two bottles of water with him back to Akane's room, ignoring the staring questioning people in the room.

*                      *                      *

Akane blinked her eyes open and yawned groggily. Slowly sitting up, she looked around, finding herself in her room. There was a bunch of stuff on her desk and a strange look book on the floor in front of the desk. Her clock read ten minutes till five in the afternoon. 'Wow, I've been asleep for a long time,' she thought to herself. Then she noticed the teddy bear in her arms. 'Where'd this come from?' she asked herself in confusion. She turned to look at the weird looking book on the floor, though as she did, she felt so dizzy she instantly laid back down and closed her eyes, forcing herself to relax and give her head a chance to catch up with her.

Akane heard someone enter the room, but the pounding in her head forced her to keep still. She listened as whoever it was padded across the room. She heard some things being set down on the floor, then someone knelt beside her. She felt the back of a hand press to her forehead, then a pair of strong yet gentle hands grasped her shoulders as a soft masculine voice she immediately identified as Ranma's spoke quietly to her, "Akane. Wake up for me please. Akane?"

Akane was stunned at the amazing degree of kindness and compassion she heard in that whispering voice. Despite her hot-tempered tomboy spirit, she couldn't help but obey that soft sweet voice that beckoned to her. It was almost like a dream. As requested, she opened her eyes and gingerly turned her head to look at him. His gentle slightly worried gaze met hers.

"How do you feel?" Ranma asked sincerely.

"Is there anything in that stuff Dr. Tofu sent that fights killer headaches?" Akane growled softly.

"Let me see," Ranma said as he rose and stepped over to the desk to look for the asked for item. He picked up a piece of paper with instructions on it and read it over quickly then picked up several bottles, removing the required amount of pills. Returning to Akane's side, he sat down on the edge of the bed and deposited the pills. Then he gently helped her to sit up, becoming surprised that for once, she didn't protest. He picked up one of the water bottles, opened it, then handed it to Akane who used it to down the pills with several generous gulps. Ranma took the bottle back from her and sat it on the floor.

After a moment, Akane realized she was leaning against Ranma for body support and blushed before laying back down. "Thanks. You can go eat now if you want. Everyone should be gathered for dinner about this time," she said, turning her face to the wall as if to dismiss him.

"I know. I walked in, picked up a couple of bowls of rice and a couple of bottles of water, then walked out again. You're more important at the moment," he replied matter-of-factly. "We'll wait 15 minutes or so, then we should see if we can't get some food down you."

"Go away. I can take care of myself. By the way, where's P-chan. If you've done anything to him, I'll pound you," Akane replied.

"Relax. P-chan's with Kasumi. As for going away, I don't think so. I've already been here all day," Ranma responded.

"Ranma! You idiotic perv!" Akane growled. 

"Hush! You'll only make yourself worse. Relax," Ranma said reaching over and putting a hand over her mouth. With his other hand, he picked up the teddy bear that had been forgotten. "Teddy wants you to get better," he said as he made the bear hug Akane. She instantly turned and looked at him with an odd look, then at the bear.

"That bear's yours, isn't it?" she asked in a low voice.

"No. It's yours. I gave it to you this afternoon. We don't need you giving that flu to the pig. So I brought you something else to cuddle and make you feel better," Ranma answered, tucking the bear back into her arms. Akane blinked and picked it up to look at it. Oddly, she found it the cutest bear she'd ever seen with those expressive glass eyes, a sweet face, and fur so incredibly soft you just had to hug it. Biting back a blush, she hugged the bear.

"T-thanks. That's… that's... real nice of you. It's cute," Akane admitted, surprising herself with her own words.

"Your welcome. I'm glad you like it," Ranma spoke with a soft smile. Akane shivered and Ranma instinctively reached over and tucked the blankets about her, then finding her skin to still be rather hot. "Man, that fever just doesn't want to break."

"I'll be all right. Really. You can go on and do whatever. Leave me be," Akane said, hating the feeling of feeling so dependant.

"Absolutely not," Ranma argued. 

"Ranma, you idiot!" Akane started, ready to give him a severe tongue-lashing, but her voice was stolen by the wave of nausea that rushed over her. "Oh shit," she blurted as she sat up looking green. 

In an instant, Ranma had a bowl in front of her. She tried her best to hold it back, but her body one and wretched into the bowl. Ranma frowned in sympathy, and rubbed her back when she was done. A couple more goes and she looked a tiny bit better, however extremely weak. As she sat there panting, Ranma pulled forth a napkin and handed it to her. She involuntarily whimpered as she wiped her mouth clean, now feeling absolutely horrible. Ranma shifted and gently massaged Akane's back with his thumbs as she fought to catch her back. 

A bright flash attracted their attention to the door where Nabiki stood wearing a Cheshire grin with her camera in hand. Ranma hissed, and Nabiki squeaked before turning tail to bolt down the hall with Ranma hot on her heels. A minute later, Ranma reentered the room and kicked the door shut with his foot. He looked to Akane and produced a wicked grin as he held up the confiscated roll of now ruined film. For once, Akane grinned back at him. 

Ranma tossed the roll of film into the wastebasket, then returned to Akane's side, gently sitting back down on the side of the bed, "Sorry about that. Are you feeling any better?"

"A little. Yeah, my sister can be a real pain in the ass sometimes," the girl replied softly.

"I'm sorry you're sick."

"I already told you I'll be all right. Don't worry about it, idiot."

"I know. I'm still sorry you're sick."

"Idiot," Akane said with a soft sigh, though there was no meaning whatsoever behind the word, for once.

"Is your headache going away? Do you think you might can get some rice into your stomach? It's got to be pretty empty by now."

"I… I suppose," the girl relinquished. Ranma nodded and bent down, picking up one of the bowls of rice. Realizing it'd gotten cold, he frowned. 

"Damn. It's cold. I'll be back with a fresh bowl," he said as he got up and carried the bowls with him back to the kitchen. He caught Kasumi doing the dishes, and she gladly fixed up two new bowls of rice for him and Akane. With the fresh food in hand, Ranma thanked her then returned to Akane's room and to her side after once again shutting the door. 

"Here we go. Nice and warm," he said as he passed her one of the bowls and a pair of chopsticks. Akane bit her tongue to hide a blush.

"Thanks," she answered softly before slowly taking a few bites of the hot rice. It tasted good. She just hoped that it would stay in her stomach.

"You're welcome," Ranma answered before chowing down on his own bowl of rice. Once Akane had eaten as much as she could and Ranma had finished his bowl, he sat the two bowls on the floor. They each took sips from their bottles of water, then Ranma sat those back on the floor as well. Akane whimpered as the nausea threatened to return with vengeance. The next thing, she knew, Ranma was hugging her close to him, again rubbing her back, trying his best to make her feel even the slightest bit better. Her nausea was forgotten in the surprise of the situation, then kept at bay by the ear that was pressed to his chest, causing her to focus her attention on Ranma as she again heard the soft steady beat of his heart. 

"Ranma," she protested softly, finding herself blushing before she could hide it at being held so close to him that the very sound of his pulse made her own heart skip a beat.

"Shhh. Relax," he whispered. Akane started to argue back, but she found no words came to her mouth, so she was forced to just sit quietly, allowing the kind idiot to hold her. She found the soft drumming of his heart in her ear as relaxing as the last time she'd heard it. Deciding there was no way in hell she could fight it's serene power of tranquility, she closed her eyes and allowed it to sing her to sleep.

Ranma blinked in confusion at how cooperative Akane was behaving, then made a look of surprise as he found her falling asleep in his arms once again. 'Am I comfy or am I boring?' he wondered inwardly. Really, it didn't matter. He still found her beautiful when she was sleeping and, thus, found himself smiling softly as he gazed down at her. 

Ranma let a few blissful minutes pass like that, sitting still as he was, silently watching the girl tucked gently in his warm embrace as she drifted back to sleep leaning against his chest. Then, despite wanting to remain like that forever, he shifted and gently laid her back down in her bed. What he didn't count on was as he did so, she mumbled in her sleep and subconsciously glomped his torso, preventing him from leaving her side. Ranma squeaked and instantly blushed, yet found himself stuck there unless he wished to wake her, which he didn't. So, thankful for the immunization shot Tofu had given him earlier at the clinic to prevent Ranma from catching Akane's illness while caring for her, he laid down in the bed beside her. As he settled, she snuggled up against him with both the teddy bear _and_ Ranma pinned in her arms while she slept. Ranma blushed profusely yet couldn't help but grin at the strange twist of events. After thirty minutes of staring at the ceiling deep in thought, sleep snuck up upon Ranma and claimed him as well before he even knew it was there. So, as it was, the two, who were usually bickering like rival house cats, fell into a deep doze locked comfortably in each other's embrace


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Akane awoke, her gaze caught the clock across the room, which read 7:30. Man, the day sure did seem to have flown by with her having slept through most of it. She wondered with as much as she'd slept during the day if she would be able to sleep that night. A soft snoring noise caused her to notice, to her complete surprise, Ranma fast asleep tucked in the tight embrace of her arms around his torso. She blushed profusely and was about to smack him despite the fact it was because of her grip that he was still there, then she remembered how sweet he'd been earlier, helping to take care of her and doing all he could to try and make her feel better. Which, amazingly, she did. Even if it was just a tiny bit better.

Akane blinked and panned her gaze to Ranma's face. She felt some unrecognizable emotion tugging at her heart as she watched the boy lying there slumbering peacefully in her arms. His eyes were closed with a serene expression. His lips were slightly parted. Her mind wondered how it would feel to kiss those unsuspecting lips. She blushed and mentally scolded herself for thinking such thoughts. Yet, she found she could not take her eyes off of him.

Slowly, her gaze traveled downward, drinking in the site of the unsuspecting young man laying beside her. They traveled down the silky shiny braid that draped over his left shoulder, then they leapt over to trace the tendons of his neck to the perfectly sculpted muscles of his chest and arms, however partially concealed the muscles of his chest were by the red silk Chinese shirt that he wore. He looked both harmless and dangerous at the same time. His chest gently rose and fell with each slow deep inhale and exhale of breath. Further down him, her eyes wandered. Before she knew what she was doing, her eyes had fallen upon the bulge at the junction of his legs causing her mind to flash the image of that part of him that one time she'd actually gotten to see all of him when she first met his male side. She blushed again and forced her gaze onward to play over the shapes made in his black silk pants by the strong, toned muscles of his legs. Then there were his feet, bare and perfectly vulnerable to tickling. She wondered if his feet were actually ticklish with all the training that he'd done. She knew other parts of him where. 

Akane shook her head, then sighed as she laid her head back down. She would have turned onto her back except that her one arm was pinned underneath his back and couldn't be moved without waking him. Since it was far too peaceful with him asleep, she remained as she was. Returning her eyes to Ranma's face, she silently laid there watching him as she thought about their fickle relationship. 

She'd never seen him being so sweet as he was to her today. It amazed her beyond belief what he was capable of when he put his mind to it. Why couldn't he be like this all the time? Though, then again, she had to admit her yelling at him all the time probably didn't help things much. To tell the truth, she really didn't think he was a pervert at all. He could be an annoying idiot sometimes, but he really wasn't all that bad. In fact, he was unlike guy she'd ever met before, and she wasn't even counting his curse in that thought. Despite how much he picked on her, he was still chivalrous. As much as she sparred with him, he never once hit her. He was hansom. He was incredibly skilled and strong. On top of all that, there was still this incredible air of mystery that hovered about him. As open as he appeared to be, the truest part of his soul was still, for the most part, unreadable. Ranma was indeed a true puzzle of a boy.

Akane was startled out of her reverie when Ranma suddenly produced a small snort as he shifted and started to turn over towards her. She instantly retrieved the arm that had been pinned beneath him and retreated back away from him as he completed the roll that put him now on his stomach. A moment later he was still again, sound asleep as ever. Akane hissed softly, but her anger was short lived as she felt another tug on her heart by that emotion she still could not name.

Yet again, she found her eyes drawn to him as he slept. She studied his silky black hair pulled back into a braid that always seemed to have a life of it's own. As she'd never seen him with his hair down, she wondered what he'd look like with it loose. Her eyes continued downward, across his back, over his sculpted biceps, back over to the small of his back and further to his shapely tush. All over again, Akane found herself blushing.

'What's wrong with me? What's up with these impure thoughts already? And of _Ranma_ no less!' she thought to herself. Though, then again, as she thought about it. Ranma was the first person to truly attract her into thinking such thoughts. Her eyes widened in shock. Could it be? Could it be she's attracted to him? _Him_ of all people? That thought took her breath away. It couldn't be. It simply couldn't be. This boy pissed her off far more than any of the others. But if so, then why would she be attracted to him like this? Then, another thought entered her mind as her heart pinged again. Could it be something more than that? Could it be.. could it truly be that.. she.. was.. in _love_ with him? No! Absolutely not! There had never been such an absurd thought in her mind in all her sixteen years of life. Never! And yet, her heart had seemed to sing at that thought. Hell, her heart sang with each glance she drank in of him. 

This was all so very confusing. How could she, who found this boy so unbelievably annoying, rude mouthed, and head strong, could be falling in love with him. How? Why? What was it that made her heart act in such a way at the very thought of him?

Akane was so caught up in her thoughts, that Ranma was propped up on his elbow staring at her with his beautiful blue eyes waving a hand in front of her eyes and repeating her name for a third time before she realized he was even awake. She blinked, and he was able to clamp a hand over her mouth a split second before she screamed in startled fright, his hand almost completely muffling the sound. She trembled and he made a worried look.

"Shhh.. it's okay Akane. I'm sorry I startled you. You just.. you were staring holes into me while wearing this dazed look on your face like the lights were on but no one was home," he whispered softly. Akane gave him an instant deer-in-headlights look as a profuse blush appeared upon her face before she could chase it away. He double blinked. "Oops. I said something I shouldn't have. Sorry," he quickly apologized as he backed away, excepting as he did so, he fell right off the side of the bed with a thump and a squeak. Akane's surge of anger from embarrassment instantly changed to humor as she found herself in a fit of giggles.

The bedroom door opened and the light turned on to show Nabiki standing there with Kasumi behind her. Ranma turned and blinked as he looked at them, then groaned and flopped over towards the bed and onto his stomach, sprawled on the floor with his blushing face hidden from view. Akane only continued to laugh at the scene till it brought her into a coughing fit that left her quite breathless.

"Oh man, that was just priceless!" she panted with a sly grin.

"Shut up," came Ranma's muffled reply from the floor.

"Are you two okay?" Kasumi asked with a worried look.

"Do we even want to know what that loud noise was?" Nabiki smirked. Akane was about to explain, then she decided that might not be such a good idea.

"We're fine and no," Ranma and Akane replied in unison. Nabiki and Kasumi looked at each other before Nabiki wiggled her eyebrows and drug her sister away after closing the door again.

"Oh great. We're never going to hear the end of this one," Ranma groaned. 

"Well if you hadn't been a pervert laying down next to me and going to sleep like that, we wouldn't have this problem," Akane growled.

"Excuse me, but I was tucking you back in when you decided to glomp me in your sleep then pin me to your side like a human teddy bear," he fussed back. "I didn't want to wake you up by forcing my way out of your arms so I stayed there. I stared at the ceiling a good half hour before I fell asleep."

"Oh come on. Like I'm going to buy that one," she shot back.

"You have to cause it's the truth. Whether you like it or not!"

"Hmph!" she folded her arms across her chest and looked away. "You should have woke me up. Now you'll probably get sick too!"

"No I won't. Dr. Tofu gave me an immunization shot for it this morning when we were at the clinic," he countered. Akane pouted at him. That look tugged at his heart strings. Blinking and tearing his gaze from hers, he got up off the floor and sat back down on the side of her bed. Reaching over, he made an inquisitive look as he brushed the back of his hand against her forehead. Akane was a bout to smack him, but stopped when a frown appeared upon his face from the result of the action, "You're still burning up. Perhaps it might be a good idea to go take a cool bath. Maybe the water will be able to drop your body temperature a little bit."

"Yes Nurse Ranma," Akane replied with a soft voice and a puppy dog look. Her comment produced a nice blush on Ranma's cheeks. A small grin appeared on Akane's lips seeing the desired results of her joke manifest upon Ranma's face.

"Silly girl. Come on. Let's go. I'll help you at least get there. We'd get it even worse if I did happen to follow you, which you'd probably beat me up for even thinking about it," he rambled as he stood up and was already helping her to her feet with a strong arm around her torso.

"You've got that damn right I would," Akane said, smacking him upside the head. Ranma just groaned and kept his mouth shut as he assisted her out of the room and down the hallway to the bathroom. 

"I'll be near by. Should you need me, just call for me," he said simply before turning tail and exiting the room, shutting the door behind him before Akane could say anything else.

*                      *                      *

Out in the hallway, Ranma sighed as he leaned against the wall then slid down it to sit on the floor. His thoughts of the day gave him no peace. He was falling in love with that girl, and he knew it clear as anything. But, what he wondered was... did she feel the same way? Is that why she was looking at him so oddly when he'd woken up a few minutes ago?

"This is a very kind thing you're doing for my daughter," came the voice of Mr. Tendo suddenly from Ranma's side.

"ACK! Don't do that!" Ranma barked at him irritably.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you," the man said with a soft smile.

"Ahhh... that's okay. And about what you said, I don't mind it. Really," he offered the man a soft smile. In the bathroom, the sound of running water became audible. Mr. Tendo glanced at the bathroom door before looking back at Ranma.

"You love her, don't you?" he inquired with a sly smile.

"What?! What ever gave you that idea?" Ranma sputtered with a look of surprise.

"The way that you've treated her today. Taking such good care of her and hardly leaving her side the entire time she's been sick today," Soun replied.

"If you must know, the answer is yes. But, it's not because of anything you and my dad or anyone else in this family has done. If you want us to grow to become a couple, you've got to lay off and let us do it on our own. No one can force two people to love each other," Ranma preached. P-chan squeaked at him from the end of the hall. Ranma glared at him. "You keep quiet. This is none of your business. Quit eves-dropping and go find someone else to annoy, you runt!" Ranma growled. The pig snickered as it left the hallway to find one of the other girls to cuddle him. Ranma sighed again.

"You speak truth on the matter. Your father and I will leave this to the two of you to sort out. However, if I may make a suggestion… it may be beneficial to your relationship if you continue to treat her as well as you are now," Soun said, then rose and walked away without waiting for a reply.

Yet again, Ranma sighed. Why did life have to be so complicated?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

            The cool water felt so nice against her skin. Akane's temperature seemed to drop some more and she felt even more at peace. She could hear someone talking outside, but couldn't understand what they were saying. She looked up at the ceiling for a moment, but didn't see ceiling tiles. Instead she saw a head of purple hair and a menacing grin.

            "Rumor is true! Akane is sick. Make perfect opportunity to get rid of." Shampoo whispered. With Akane's head spinning, she couldn't react at first. Just a simple, piercing scream escaped her. Ranma burst through the door before she could finish and took in the scene.

            "Ranma, you come to help Shampoo kill kitchen destroyer?" She asked. A flash of raw hatred passed Ranma's face. 

            "Shampoo, if you value your life, get out of here now." He said slowly. Shampoo gave him a quizzical glance.

            "Ranma like Akane better than Shampoo?" Shampoo asked with a hint of hatred. Ranma blushed softly.

            "No of course not. Why would I like an un-cute tomboy like her? But what kind of martial artist would attack a sick opponent. Are you really that weak? It's no wonder I beat you in China. Why I bet even Mousse could beat you if you're THAT weak." He countered. He didn't notice the single tear roll down Akane's cheek.

            "He's right child, this is not the Amazon way." Came another voice from the window.

            "Great grandmother, what you do here?" Shampoo asked.

            "Would you really reduce yourself to winning son-in-law by cowardice?" Cologne asked. Shampoo lowered her eyes.

            "You lucky this time Akane. We finish this later." She said, bounding out the door, Cologne following.

            "You okay Akane?" Ranma asked, instinctively looking towards her. He was met with a wash pan to the face.

            "Of course I'm okay you idiot. What's the big idea coming in here to stare at me? And if you don't like me, then why are you bothering to… to…" Her face faulted and she started to waver back and forth.

            "Akane!" Ranma cried, rushing to steady her. She had become dizzy again, and would have collapsed into the water, if not for Ranma. Ranma quickly averted his gaze from her nude body. "I think it's time we got you back to bed. All this excitement has worn you out." He said, dodging a quick uppercut for his jaw.

            "I'm fine. Now get out." She growled. He turned around but refused to leave.

            "Get dried and dressed and I'll help you back to your room." He said calmly. He made a mental note to call Dr. Tofu about a cure for foot-in-mouth disorder. He heard her exit the tub and grab a towel. After a few moments he turned around to see her steadying herself against the sink. He walked over to her and knelt down.

            "Just what do you think you're doing?" She asked. Ranma sighed.

            "I'm carrying you back. You're obviously in no shape to walk back." He replied.

            "Why so you can… Oh never mind. I can walk just fine." She said, making her way to the door. A few steps from the sink she started to falter and Ranma reached to support her. His hands landed in a most embarrassing place. One held her around the stomach, the other, on her right breast. Her low growling was heard just before he caught her full elbow in the chin.

            "You… You… PERVERT!" She screamed. She stormed out of the bathroom and made her way to her room. Ranma stood there, his head angled sharply upward. This wasn't the first time his neck had been damaged by Akane. He recalled the time his head had been forced to the side. Dr. Tofu had cured him, that is until Kasumi paid him a visit. But that wasn't important right now. He walked slowly back to Akane's room, making sure she'd have enough time to cool down and get into bed. He was about to knock at the door when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

            "I'm proud of you boy." Genma said. Ranma's pigtail stood straight up. He knew what was coming. "For you to admit your feelings for Akane like that. Tendo told me all about your little talk. You make your father so proud."

            "Hey shut up will you pop? You wanna let the whole world know?" Ranma growled. Genma stood quietly.

            "So you're not denying it then?" Nabiki asked, pressing the stop button on a recorder. The Saotome's turned to look at her, Ranma turning a ghostly pale. 

            "You just don't learn do you?" He asked, his battle aura flaring up. Nabiki shrank back a bit, but stood her ground.

            "Come now Ranma. Would you really resort to hurting your dear old sister-in-law?" She asked, a smirk on her face. Ranma face-faulted and his aura faded. Genma nodded.

            "Mm-Hmm. After all, with the wedding in the near future, it'll be official after all." Ranma could do nothing but look back and forth between the two making his plans of the future for him.

            "Nabiki, Mr. Saotome, are you picking on Ranma again?" Kasumi asked from the stairwell. "You really should just let him be." Nabiki got a devilish grin on her face.

            "Yeah 'BRO'. You should go watch over your 'WIFE' some more." She said the words with such force, that it made Ranma's gut twist even further into knots. But there didn't seem to be any resentment or malice in them. Did Nabiki actually want him in the family? Then again, she'd have a permanent cash flow from him as well as the others if he were to stay forever. He noticed that he was now alone in the hallway. He heaved a sigh then snuck inside Akane's room. It was pitch black and it took a few moments for his eyes to adjust. When they did, he saw Akane sitting on the bed, holding her knees in close. She gasped when she saw him and quickly lay down, under the covers.

"What do _YOU_ want?" She growled. Ranma bit back the urge to lash out at her.

"Just to make sure you're alright." He said softly. The tenderness in his voice caught Akane by surprise. He usually got this way when he was concerned about his relationship with her. When Ryoga tried to take her away, or any other guy for that matter, or when he was losing her in some other way, he got quiet and distant.

"I'm fine." She finally said. Ranma had noticed the hesitation as well. Also, her tone wasn't harsh like it was just a moment ago. When she was soft and nice like this, he couldn't help but love her. He caught her eyes staring at him, just as he was staring at her. They both blushed lightly and looked down.

"Um, Akane?" Ranma finally asked. She looked up at him.

"Yes, Ranma? What is it?" She asked. Ranma's throat felt like it was choking down a gallon of molasses and couldn't speak. "Well what is it you dum…" She caught her own reaction. "I mean, what's wrong Ranma?" She slid over and patted the space beside her on the bed. Ranma tensed up even further, but managed to walk over and sit down.

"I… uh need to… tell you… something." He said slowly. He looked at her quizzical glance and his throat locked up even tighter. "I'm… kinda tired so I'm gonna go lay down for a bit." He blurted out. Before she could respond, he was out the door and heading down the steps. Akane could only sit there, stunned.

"Fine dummy. See if I care." She muttered before turning over to go back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Astounding. I couldn't believe how many reviews I got on the first day alone. I'm glad everyone's enjoying this. I should be updating constantly, once I'm over this cold. Thanks for reviewing everyone.

Chapter 4

Ranma sat in the dojo, apparently deep in meditation. He appeared to be at peace, if not for the scowl on his face. He stood up and went into one of his kata's, trying to free his mind. It was then he noticed he was being watched. Nabiki stood in the doorway.

"Had another fight?" She asked. Ranma ignored her. His kicks and punches seemed to grow in intensity. "If you want my advice Ranma…"

"It'll cost me 3,000 yen right?" He snapped. "Thanks, but I can handle this on my own." He drove his fist through a practice dummy and sighed.

"That's **not** what I was going to say. This wasn't a fight, was it? It's something else." Nabiki said, moving over to him. Ranma sighed and lowered his gaze.

"Look Nabiki, you know how Dr. Tofu feels about Kasumi right? Well I guess I'm a lot like him." Ranma finally said. Nabiki's one eyebrow went up.

"You mean you act like a fool whenever Akane walks by?" She asked, a hint of a giggle in her voice. Ranma glared at her, but then couldn't help but smile.

"Sort of I guess. But neither of us can tell the other how we feel. This whole damn family knows how I feel except Akane. Stupid tomboy." He muttered while punching air.

"I will give you that she's a _little_ thick," They both smirked at the 'little' comment. "But I can assure you, she has a rough idea. She just doesn't consciously realize it." Nabiki mentioned, pulling a pad of paper out of her pocket. "Lets see, Dear Akane, how I love thee." Ranma pounced on her, pulling the paper away. Nabiki frowned.

"Gee Ranma, how else are you going to tell her?" Nabiki asked. Ranma sighed.

"I don't know Nabiki. I just don't know." He muttered.

"Gee with an aura like that, even my Shi-Shi Hokodan wouldn't stand a chance." Said a new voice from the door.

"Ryoga. What the hell do you want?" Ranma growled. Ryoga smirked.

"You're pathetic Ranma. Thinking you could ever get Akane to love you back." He took out three bandanas and started twirling them.

"You're one to talk p-chan." Ranma countered.

"Hey shuddup. This isn't about me. It's about you and the way you've treated Akane. For once and for all, I'll put you out of her misery!" He let loose his three bandanas, Ranma dodging them with ease. 

"You don't want to do this Ryoga. Trust me." Ranma said, his eyes narrowing.

"Shut up and fight you coward." Ryoga shot back. Ranma roared.

"Fine. I'll show you who's a coward." Ryoga prepared for his famous Bakusai technique, but never got the chance to use it.

"Shi-shi Tenshin Amaguriken!" He cried. Both Ryoga and Nabiki stood stunned as Ranma's Chestnut's technique was combined with Ryoga's Shi-Shi Hokodan technique. Each fist strike combined with the power of a chi-strike. After a few seconds Ryoga lay on the ground, eyes wide in horror, a trickle of blood from his mouth, and unconscious. Nabiki stood in wide eyes at the fury surrounding Ranma's aura. After a minute, Ranma's aura faded and he looked down at Ryoga.

"Hey man, I'm sorry. But I told you, you didn't want to do this." He walked out of the dojo leaving a terrified Nabiki standing alone.

AN: Hey all I'm terribly sorry for the lack of continuation and this short chapter. However I've been brutally sick lately, with what must be the bubonic plague, and had as much interest in writing as running a triathlon with only one limb. I should have more up soon once I'm over this damn bug.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

AN: Guess who's healthy again. I'm sorry for making you all wait so long. But fear not, I am back and writing. Hope you enjoy.

*words* Are thoughts

Ranma sat cross-legged in his room. He was deep in thought. A footstep behind him caught his attention.

"I heard what you did to Ryoga. Care to talk about it?" Genma asked. He sat down beside his son.

"There's nothing to talk about pop. He stepped over the line. I snapped and lost control." Ranma said quietly.

"Ranma my boy, I've seen you get plenty angry with Ryoga on many occasion, but not even you have the audacity to beat him up that bad. What's wrong?" Genma asked cautiously.

"Damnit pop, why can't you just leave me alone?" Ranma asked, turning from him.

"It's Akane, isn't it boy." He said. Ranma's breath caught in his throat and Genma knew he had struck gold. "I know how you feel about her. I've known for a while now. But does she know?" Ranma sighed and turned around.

"That's what's wrong pop. I can't tell her. You see how she acts around me. She hates me." He said his gaze lowering.

"Does she? No one understands why a woman does the things she does, but sometimes she says things she doesn't mean. How is it that boy puts it? Me thinks she doth protest too much?" Genma said, his face serious. Ranma half-grinned.

"Kuno. What a moron. Though some of the things he says do make sense. And I guess she does have a right to be mad. Though it's not like it's my fault." Ranma said. He then stood up.

"Where are you going boy?" Genma asked. Ranma flashed him his special smile. Genma knew Ranma was going to try again. He walked down to Akane's room, and then paused. What would he say? How would he say it? He knew he had to, but it was so damn hard. He turned the knob and opened the door.

"Akane I…" He froze like dear in the headlights. There she was, changing into a new pair of pajamas, nude from the waist up.

"YOU PERVERT!" The whole household looked up towards her room as the sickening crunch of jaw, the explosion of window, and the trademark "I'm sorry" of Ranma as he flew off into the distance.

"Honestly!" Akane huffed, lying back down in her bed. She had needed to change out of her old pajamas since they were coated with sweat and were making her chilly. She put her arm over her forehead to try and block out some of the light from outside. It was hurting her eyes, which made her head hurt. However the breeze from the newly opened window felt nice. She heard a soft knock on the door and sighed. If it was Ranma…

"Akane? Can I come in?" Soun asked. Akane's eyes opened and she coughed.

"Yeah dad, come in." She croaked. The door opened and Mr. Tendo stood there looking solemn.

"I take it you just had another fight?" Soun asked. Akane growled.

"That pervert walked in on me again. He keeps looking at me when I'm undressed." She huffed.

"Akane, do you know why he came to see you?" Soun asked. Akane looked up at him confused.

"N-no. I just saw him staring at me and I lost it. I never gave him time to explain." She said, realizing she had lost her temper again. She heard voices from the hall and recognized Dr. Tofu's voice. "Why's Dr. Tofu here? Is he here to check up on me?"

"No actually. He's here to check on Ryoga. He and Ranma had a fight." Soun said. Akane growled.

"I've told him not to bully him. Why are they always fighting?" She asked.

"It was his own fault this time sis." Nabiki said from the doorway.

"Nabiki?" Akane asked, sitting up and looking at her sister.

"Ranma's having a rough time right now. We were talking when Ryoga butted in. Ranma tried to calm him down, but as usual he had to fight. I don't blame Ranma for doing this. I'm actually surprised he didn't kill the guy. I know I would have, if I felt as bad as he does." She said. Akane got confused.

"What's he got to be upset about?" Akane asked, her temper rising. Nabiki shook her head.

"It's not my place to say sis. Nor is it yours, daddy." Nabiki said, shooting a look at Soun. He nodded.

"She's right Akane. Why don't you ask Ranma when he gets back?" He said before leaving the room. Akane sighed and put her chin on her knees.

"Ranma's upset because of me? So what did he come to tell me? Stupid jerk." She said, rolling over. She attempted to go back to sleep, but found she couldn't get her fiancé off her mind.

*                      *                      *

Ukyo struggled with the large sack as she moved towards the alley. A heavy rain had started and her clothes were already soaked through.

"Why couldn't it have waited two more minutes to rain? I hate taking out the garbage in weather like this." She grumbled. She noticed a soft whimpering further down the alley and got curious. She walked slowly towards the sound. When she saw a familiar head of red hair, she stopped short.

"Ranma-honey? Is that you?" She asked. Ranma didn't respond at first. She just sat there, in the rain.

"Hey, come on sugar. You're gonna catch your death in this weather. Come inside." Ukyo said, moving closer. It was then she noticed that Ranma was trying to hide her face. "Hey are you crying?"

"I aint doin no such thing. It's just I got something in my eye." She said. Ukyo sighed. Even in his female form he was too stubborn to admit when he, or rather she, was crying.

"Come inside silly. I'll get you something to eat and warm you up." She said. Ranma finally stood and followed her inside. Ukyo quickly fired up her grill, and started mixing ingredients. Within moments, she had Ranma's favorite recipe cooked up and served. But Ranma didn't even budge.

"Okay sugar. I just offered you a free meal and you didn't even blink. I know something's wrong." Ukyo stated. Ranma looked at her plate for a few moments before speaking.

"I don't know what to do Ukyo. I've had these feelings inside for so long, but I can't seem to do anything about it. Every time I try to say them, they get pushed further down and I say something stupid." Ranma said. Ukyo blushed a deep crimson.

"Well I uh… I'm not sure what to say Ran-chan. I didn't know you felt this way." She scratched the back of her neck, surprised by Ranma's words. 

"I can finally admit it to my self, but I just can't bring myself to tell her." Ranma said. Ukyo's breath caught in her throat.

"H-her?" She asked. Ukyo could feel her heart begin to pull at her chest.

"But it doesn't matter because she hates me." She said. She had said it so quietly, Ukyo had barely heard.

"Who hates you?" Ukyo asked. She already knew the answer. Had the war finally ended? Had Ranma finally made his choice? She grabbed the kettle that was ready and poured it onto Ranma. Instead of answering, he just sighed and lowered his head into his hands. Ukyo moved from behind the counted to stand beside her fiancé. 

"Hey sugar, I'm sure it's not all that bad." She said. *What the hell am I doing? If he breaks up with her then he's free to be with me! But why do I feel so bad for him?* Ukyo couldn't figure out why she wanted to help him. She knew that there was no way she could have him as long as he was with Akane, but for some reason, she knew he had already devoted his heart to her. That meant they could never be what she really wanted them to be. She heard a knock at the door and initially ignored it. That is until it became a constant thumping.

"Hey, we're closed alright? Come back tomorrow!" Ukyo yelled at the door. But the banging only got more insistent. Ukyo growled and stormed over to the door. She threw it open ready to beat on the intended interruption, but her face froze when she saw whom it was.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but is Ranma here?" She asked. Ukyo nodded and stepped aside. The woman walked over to Ranma and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Dearest son, I heard everything from that husband of mine. Would you like to talk?" She asked. Ranma stiffened at the voice.

"Mom?!" Ranma asked. Nodoka sat down beside him.

"I know you're having it tough right now, but please don't give up. She loves you, I know she does, she just has the same problem you do. She can't admit it to you, or herself yet. But the time will come." She said. A faint hint of a glimmer passed Ranma's eyes.

"Gee you think so?" Ranma asked. Nodoka nodded and Ranma sat up and sighed. "So what do I do about telling her how I feel?" Nodoka just smiled.

"You'll find a way my son." She said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I'm afraid it's true Mistress Kodachi. Ranma Saotome is planning on pledging his love for Akane Tendo." Satsuke said kneeling before the annoying gymnast.

"My Ranma darling pledged to that evil evil girl? I won't have it. I won't!" Kodachi screamed. Suddenly the door slid open with an irate Kuno standing there.

"Dearest sister, if you would be so kind as to lower your voice I am deep in meditation." Kuno stated matter-of-factly. Kodachi glared up at him.

"Brother dear, I have good news for you. You're pig-tailed girl will now be free to date with you." Kodachi said, a smirk on her face.

"What's this? Has that cursed Ranma Saotome finally released his grip on her?" He asked.

"Well I'm not sure, but I do know he's planning on taking Akane Tendo for his _wife_." She spat the words with such disgust that Satsuke felt he needed to wash his clothes.

"NEVER! I shall never allow it." He roared. "Come Satsuke, there is work to be done." Kodachi also followed, intent on separating her Ranma from Akane.

*                      *                      *

Ukyo couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her face. Ranma had left some time ago, and she felt she could no longer hold them in. The only one she had ever loved had made his choice for his bride. She also knew that Akane wouldn't turn him down either. She closed up shop and went up to her room to cry herself to sleep. She was just about to undress when a sharp shiver ripped up her spine. Something wasn't right. She wasn't sure what to be exact, but she knew it had to do with Ranma. She quickly dried her eyes, grabbed her giant spatula, and was off. 

*                      *                      *

Ranma arrived back at the Tendo dojo to see that things were pretty quiet. The family had obviously had dinner, and was sitting in the main room. Naturally the parents were playing Shogi, while Nabiki watched TV. He could only guess that Kasumi was washing dishes. He walked into the kitchen to see her drying her hands.

"Welcome back Ranma. I've saved you some dinner if you're hungry." She said with a smile. Ranma shook his head.

"No thanks, Kasumi. But has Akane eaten anything?" He asked. Kasumi put a finger to her chin, then slowly shook her head.

"I don't believe so. Would you take some rice up to her?" She asked. Ranma swallowed hard. He hadn't intended on seeing Akane so soon, but knew it was inevitable that he would. He grabbed the bowl of rice and proceeded slowly up the stairs. He reached the top and walked over to her door. He made a point of knocking this time, but he got no response. He knocked a little louder, but still nothing. He opened the door slowly and was met with a chill blast. The window was wide open.

"You idiot, you'll catch you're death with the window open like that." He said, moving to close it. It was then that he noticed she wasn't in her bed. He looked around the room, then spotted a piece of paper lying on her pillow.

'Ranma Saotome, this is an official letter of challenge. Akane Tendo has been invited to my home until you respond. The loser will renounce all connections to Akane Tendo forthwith. Signed, Tatewaki Kuno, the blue thunder.'  Ranma crushed the letter in his hand. How dare that idiot take her out into this weather, especially with the way she was feeling. His eyes narrowed to mere slits as his anger threatened to overwhelm him. He pushed it back down, then ran down the stairs.

"Nabiki, do me a favor. Call the hospital and have an ambulance waiting at the Kuno estate. Actually, forget the hospital. Make the call to the morgue." Ranma said as he stormed out the door. Nabiki's eyes went wide with fright, and Soun dropped his Shogi piece.

"She's been taken from her room." Kasumi said, coming down the stairs with the letter. "It looks like Kuno's trying to defeat Ranma again."

"That boy will tear him apart in that condition." Genma said, rising to his feet. "We'd better get over there to prevent too much blood-shed." 

*                      *                      *

"Should I knock?" Ranma said to himself, looking at the door. "I guess it's only proper." 

*                      *                      *

Kodachi was quietly admiring her flowers when the door to their estate exploded into millions of splinters.

"Why it must be Ranma darling, come to see his dutiful wife." She said, standing and moving towards the entrance. But when she saw him, she froze. It was if death itself had placed its hand on her shoulder and was waiting for her to greet him. She was forced to take a few paces back, hiding behind the bushes.

"WHERE ARE YOU KUNO?!" Ranma roared. She saw such raw hatred in his aura as she had never known. It terrified her to the very core of her being. She saw him walk towards the house, the nearby grass sizzling from the heat of his aura. She then noticed the entire Tendo clan, including Genma, rushing after the boy she loved so dearly.

"Ranma wait!" Genma called. Ranma paused, but did not turn around.

"Pop you don't want to get in my way. I've never truly wanted to hurt you, but I will kill anyone who tries to stop me now." He said. His voice was so dark it sent chills up everyone's spine.

"Please son, try to reconsider. Do you really want a murder on your hands?" Soun asked. Though he tried to be strong, the fear in his voice was audible. 

"Mr. Tendo, if he's hurt Akane, it won't matter how much blood is on my hands." He said slowly. He continued towards the house now, no one eager to follow. Suddenly they saw a figure bound over a tree.

"Master!" Genma and Soun said together. Happosai jumped down beside them. "Master, please do something."

"Soun, Genma, I've seen that boy's aura. His power is far beyond mine right now. However with great rage, comes a different weakness. You'll see. He won't be able to kill Kuno. Though I doubt we'll see the lad for quite some time." Ranma entered the first door with a thunderous crash. He walked down a hallway, trying to sense Akane or Kuno. But in his blinded fury, he could focus on nothing.

"KUNO! You'd better come out RIGHT NOW! Or I'll tear this house apart looking for you." Ranma cried. 

"This isn't very honorable of you Saotome. Even a cur like you should have the decency to respect someone else's home." Kuno said, stepping from a doorway. He caught his first look into Ranma's eyes, and for the first time, Kuno felt true fear.

"I'm gonna rip off your HEAD!" Ranma growled, rushing his opponent. Kuno barely had time to dodge the fist that landed where he had just been. The floor cracked and even exploded at the force of the impact. Kuno had only seen a similar feet from the Hideki boy and his special attack. Ranma didn't look up right away. He didn't need to. He quickly threw another punch in Kuno's direction, which grazed Kuno's side. His fist landed in a vase, which shattered.

"You insolent wretch. That was a family heirloom." Kuno growled instinctively. Ranma grinned. A sinister, evil grin.

"Well then it can rest beside you. Because in about 2 seconds, you're going to be as broken as that vase." Another punch, which Kuno dodged easier this time. Kuno noticed that while Ranma's power had increased, his concentration and speed were beginning to suffer.

"You're getting slow Saotome." Kuno said, beginning to grin.

"Slow? Speed doesn't matter. It'll only take one good hit to put you down." Ranma countered. Kuno did have to admit, it would only take one punch and he would be brutally injured. Kuno knew Ranma wouldn't tire out so he had to take out Ranma first. He raised his boken, and Ranma saw his chance. He drove his fist up between Kuno's arms, and scored a serious hit on Kuno's jaw. He stumbled backwards and fell onto his back, his eyes closed.

"You always leave yourself open like that." Ranma said, looking at the downed Kuno. He walked around Kuno's body, his rage faltering. He noticed that he could sense Satsuke not far away. His anger must have calmed for him to regain his concentration.

"Come out Satsuke. I won't kill you." He said calmly. The little ninja slowly revealed himself.

"Ranma Saotome, I…" He started, but couldn't find anything to say. He was too terrified.

"I want you to do me a favor." Ranma said. Satsuke nodded slowly. "When this moron wakes up, tell him that if he doesn't follow the agreement in the duel, I won't go so easy on him next time. Oh and one other thing…" This time his voice grew dark. "Where's Akane?"

AN: Again it takes me longer and longer to make chapters. Am I running out of ideas? Out of motivation? Out of time? Maybe a combo of all three. But I'm doing my best, so thanks for waiting.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

AN: I must apologize for the delay of this chapter. I was away for X-mas vacation and I had some pretty critical reviews so I had to sit and rethink my writing. One such review is being ignored, but that's no concern of yours. There is a battle going on, as it seems many people prefer the way the story is headed, yet certain others are pointing out problems with it. I'd prefer feedback on which way the readers would prefer it continue. I'll write this one more towards the original point of the story. Hope you enjoy.

Ranma was walking down a hallway in the Kuno estate, following Satsuke closely. He knew the little ninja could be sly, but he wasn't stupid either. He heard a loud cough a few doors ahead and ran forward throwing open the door.

"AKANE!" He cried, trying to see her. 

"Ranma?" She asked. Ranma's jaw almost fell off his face when he saw the room. It was almost an exact duplicate of hers. "What's wrong?"

"I can't believe it… Akane this isn't your room." Ranma started to say.

"Now what's **_that_** supposed to mean?" She asked, her anger rising.

"I mean we're inside the Kuno estate! They musta drugged you or somethin and brought you here." He said, still amazed at the likeness. Akane raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of idiot do you take… Satsuke?" She asked. The ninja nodded.

"He speaks the truth Miss Akane. I'm afraid it's my fault. Kuno ordered me to do it. I didn't want to, but he threatened me with harsh punishment." He said, bowing. Ranma rolled his eyes.

"We'd better get you home. You look terrible." Ranma said, making his way over to her bed.

"Oh and how do you propose we do that? I can't go outside like this!" She said. Ranma paused. How would he get her home? The night air would make her cough even worse.

"If I might make a suggestion?" Came a small voice from the doorway. Satsuke brought out a robe made out of thick fur. "This should keep her warm even in the coldest temperatures. But it's a Kuno family heirloom, so I must ask that you return it." Ranma nodded and, with a little struggling, managed to get Akane into it.

"I don't need your help you know." She said, her pride welling up inside her.

"Yeah right. Just shut up okay? I'm trying to be nice here." He said, trying to keep his calm. She sighed, but didn't have time to protest further as he lifted her into his arms. After a short while, he was out a window, and roof hopping towards home. As he skipped over the rooftops, Akane could feel something different about him. Something so small she almost missed it. Was it his aura? Or something else? She just couldn't figure it out. Her thoughts were disrupted for a moment when she was caught up in a coughing fit. She noticed Ranma's speed increase and soon the arrived at the Tendo Hall.

"Do you need anything before I take you up to bed?" Ranma asked softly. Akane raised an eyebrow and lifted a hand to his forehead.

"You don't feel warm, but you're sure acting weird." Akane said as he held her. Ranma bit back the retort that was on his tongue. He started to carry her up to her room when he heard a knock at the door.

"Anybody home?" Came a female voice. Ranma sighed. He slowly placed Akane in a chair and went to the door.

"What is it Ukyo?" Ranma asked as he opened the door.

"Everything okay Ranma? I was just closing up when I got the coldest chill of my life." She said letting herself in. Then both of them froze. A soft cry was heard from the other room.

"AKANE!" Ranma cried running back to where he had left her. She was backed into a corner, Shampoo glaring down at her. A ceremonial dagger lay imbedded into the chair where Akane had been.

"Shampoo… did you just do what I think you did?" Ranma asked, his voice growing dark. Shampoo smiled upon seeing him.

"Airen, I finally get rid of this girl. No more distraction. Then you and I become one." She said cheerfully. Ranma's fists clenched, and Ukyo grew nervous. Ranma had never struck a female while in his male body before. But this was different. Now that female was threatening the woman he loved.

"Ranma-honey, I got this. You get her up to bed." She said. Ranma blinked and slowly nodded.

"You got nothing. I kill both of you if have to." Shampoo said.

"I'd advise against it if I were you Shampoo. Can't you tell?" Ukyo countered.

"Tell what? You hide something from Shampoo?" She said glancing over at Ranma.

"Well I uh… you see…" Ranma said, his throat cramping up. Ukyo dropped her spatula, stunned.

"It's no wonder it's taken so long. Ranma-honey you're so hopeless." She said a smile spreading across her face. 

"What you talking about?" Shampoo asked, growing angry.

"I mean he's made his choice!" Ukyo said, a great sorrow entering her voice.

"Choice? What choice?" Akane asked, finally calming down. A single tear rolled down Ukyo's cheek. Shampoo glowed with a fiery red aura.

"Is not true. I won't believe!" She said. Akane looked on confused. Ukyo grabbed her spatula and moved between Shampoo and Ranma.

"The least you could do is respect his choice." Ukyo said. Akane's temper started to flare.

"What the heck are you guys talking about? What choice has he made? And why is Ukyo so upset?" She roared. All three turned to look at her in disbelief.

"She's as dense as he his." Ukyo said.

"As thick as brick she break." Shampoo added. Akane let out a low growl. Ranma sighed. The time had come. There would be no backing down now. Not with all of his fiancé's here. 

"What the mean Akane is that… well…" Again he couldn't say the words.

"Don't hurt yourself Ranma. I'll help you out." Ukyo said. Before Ranma could react, he got her large spatula over the head.

"What'd you do that for?" He yelled.

"For making me you're ex-fiancé." She said.

"Ex-fiancé? Why would you be his ex-fiancé?" Akane asked. The others fell over.

"You stupid tomboy get it through your head! She's trying to tell you that I love…" he froze. He couldn't say it. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't say it. But naturally, it wouldn't have mattered anyway. All Akane heard was 'stupid tomboy'. 

"Well if I'm so stupid, why are… Oh never mind. I'm going to bed." She said as she started up the stairs. Ranma's face fell. He had done it again. Lost control of his temper and not only put his foot in his mouth, but began to gnaw on it too. 

"Akane wait!" Ukyo called. Akane stopped, but didn't turn around. "Can't you just hear him out for once? Akane?" Instead of turning or continuing, she started to topple. Ranma rushed to catch her and noticed her face flush with fever and sweat.

"You dummy. You've gone and overdone it again." He said, cradling her in his arms.

"This stupid. How you love kitchen destroyer? She bad for you." Shampoo spat.

"She's not bad for me. And I just do. So why don't you just leave." Ranma said, stroking Akane's forehead. Shampoo was stunned. 

"Ukyo, thanks for being there. You'll always be the greatest friend." He said, carrying Akane upstairs.

"Just a friend… what more could a girl ask for?" She said, fleeing the house. She would hide her tears just this once more. Shampoo quietly left the dojo, not sure how she should feel. She needed to walk, and think. It would be some time before she would return to the Nekohaten. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

AN: Well I think this fic will soon be coming to a close. I have an idea that might take it a few chapters more, or I might just end it quick. We'll see what the reviews have to say.

Ranma laid Akane down in her bed, the poor girl still unconscious from her little explosion. He had made the first steps. He had been able to admit his feelings to his ex-fiancés, yet he still couldn't speak it to Akane. He wondered if he would ever get that amount of courage. They had shared tender moments in the past, and he wouldn't be tongue-tied then, so why now? 

"Oh Akane. What am I going to do about you? About us?" he said slowly. Giving her a soft kiss to her temple, he slowly left the room. He decided he wanted to be alone, so he went back to the dojo, hopefully for some quiet time. As he headed down the stairs, everyone was returning. Nabiki was the first to notice the expression on his face.

*Still couldn't do it eh Ranma? What am I going to do about you?* she thought. Then she snapped her fingers. Maybe she could help him out without actually telling Akane. She pulled a hidden recorder from beneath the table in the living room, and returned to her room. After listening to what had happened in their absence, she went through her secret stash of black mail items. After a few moments she had a few things placed in a semi-circle around her.

"Okay sis, even you should be able to pick up on something with these items." She said. Gathering them up, she snuck into Akane's room.

*                      *                      *

After a short while Akane awoke and found that when she moved her legs, there was stuff on top of them. She sat up and turned on the light, noticing an assortment of things on her bed.

"Why is all this junk here?" She said to the empty room. "Wait a minute. This looks familiar." She said picking up a package.

"Alter Ego Shadow Powder? Oh right. This is when he was fighting his shadow to train. Oh and this is the map of our meeting place when we had fought and broken our engagement. He was so sweet that day. Come to think of it, when he's not being a total jerk or pervert, he's really nice." As she continued over the items she couldn't help but think how much she liked him. Then she noticed a tape. She'd have to find a player to hear what was on it. But did she really want to hear it? Maybe it was just Ranma insulting her again. But then why would it be here with all this stuff that reminded her of good times? She was about to put the tape in a player when there was a loud crash downstairs. Then another, this one closer. Suddenly the door burst open.

"Get BACK here you little runt. I'm gonna rip your head off!" Ranma growled as he reached for something. That something quickly jumped into Akane's arms. 

"P-Chan, where have you been?" She asked, then looked up at Ranma. "I told you to leave him alone. Poor baby."

"Why you little… cowering behind Akane like that. Aren't you the one that wanted the fight?" he growled. As he stepped more into the light, Akane saw blood on his cheeks. Scratch marks that had penetrated the skin.

"Did… P-Chan do that?" She asked, suddenly come over by a wave of coughing. Ranma nodded slowly, his scowl deepening. He went to grab P-Chan but Akane blocked him.

"Leave him alone. What ever reason he had for doing that, you must have done to him. Why don't you admit it Ranma." Akane glared. Ranma was about to counter when he saw her eyes. His stomach cramped up into knots and he face faulted.

"Fine Akane. I'm sure what ever he's mad about is my fault. I'll leave you now." He said as he closed the door. She didn't see the tears in his eyes as he left. His heart was in shambles. She chose the PIG over him. He needed somewhere to be alone and think. He walked back to his room, then jumped up to the roof.

"This isn't over Ryoga. I'll get you for this. No vow is worth this." He said into the night. It wasn't much later that Ryoga appeared on the roof.

"Hey Ranma, can we talk?" He said. His voice was soft, unusual for someone who hated Ranma so much. But then again, there had been times when they got along.

"What's there to talk about?" Ranma said, his voice cold. Ryoga winced. He had seen Ranma's expression when he left. 

"Ukyo told me about what happened. That is when she stopped crying long enough to speak. I guess in my rage I couldn't wait to hurt you. But when Akane shut you out like that and you crumbled, I knew that there was no chance for me." He said. Ranma almost fell off the roof. This? From Ryoga? 

"What do you mean?" Ranma asked. Ryoga gave him a soft smile.

"She's never really loved me. Sometimes I'm barely even a friend. But she cares for you Ranma, almost as much as you do for her. I can see that now. Don't get me wrong though. We're still rivals." Ryoga sat down on the roof.

"She won't forgive me for how I've mistreated you in your pig form." He said. Ryoga nodded.

"I'm to blame for that. There might be a way we can make things right." He said.

"You're not planning on runnin' away again are you?" Ranma asked. Ryoga shook his head.

"It never works anyway. I just end up back here sooner or later. But I can't let her know about my curse either. She would never forgive me." Ryoga said. Ranma nodded. He knew exactly how she would act. 

"So what do you propose?" Ranma asked. Ryoga half-smiled. 

"Whenever I become the pig, I'll try to be nicer around you. Just promise me you'll take good care of her Ranma. I won't forgive you if you hurt her." He said, jumping off the roof.

"Don't worry Ryoga. I won't let anything hurt her. Even if it's me." He said, returning to his room.

AN: ACK! Writers Block! Sorry about the short chapter everyone. My writing talent has gone AWOL. I hope to get going again soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

AN: I'm back and over the writer's block. At least I hope so. Enjoy the next chapter.

Ranma sat up in his bed and looked at the clock. Four in the morning. He'd have to be up for school in just a couple of hours, but he couldn't manage to sleep. He went down to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. He was looking out the window when he saw a blur of black and white jump up to Akane's window. At first he thought his weary eyes were playing tricks on him, that is until he saw Ryoga in the bushes, watching her window intently. His curiosity got the better of him and he walked outside.

"Ryoga? What in the world are you doing out here?" He asked. Ryoga shushed him and pulled him down beside him. 

"Remember that dog that had delivered my love letter a while back? I ran into him the other day, and it gave me an idea. She never did specify who she was in love with. So I sent a reply asking who it was. This is the perfect way to find out if it's you she wants Ranma." Ryoga said. Ranma was shocked. Not only had Ryoga decided to help Ranma, but he had done it with a decent plan as well. 

"What exactly did the letter say Ryoga?" Ranma asked. Ryoga pulled out a copy from his backpack and handed it to Ranma.

'My dearest Akane. I realize now that you will never be able to have feelings for me at this time, however may I learn the name of the one you care so deeply for? Perhaps then I could learn to be more like him to try and win your heart should things not work out. I await your reply before the pale moonlight.' Ranma read. It wasn't half bad. But would Akane reply the way they wanted her to? Suddenly a light clicked on in Akane's room.

"She's doing it! She's writing a reply!" Ryoga said, his excitement rising.

"Now I can finally find out who she loves. But what if it's not me?" Ranma said, his fear rising.

"Of course it has to be you. Who else could it be?" Ryoga said.

"For all we know, maybe she's in love with Kuno." Ranma countered. They looked at each other then broke into a small fit of laughter. But they're laughter stopped short as Akane's window opened and her head popped out.

"Who's out there? I heard you so there's no point in hiding." She called. The dog, named 'checkers' by Kasumi, jumped down and started 'marking' (barking with its mouth closed) near the bushes, a letter gripped firmly in his mouth.

"No get away! She can't see us!" Ranma said, trying to shoo the dog. It tilted its head and got even more excited. Akane was now on the lawn approaching them.

"Is that my mystery writer? You're such a good boy checkers. Now who is it?" Akane asked. Both boys were terrified. If they moved, she would see them for sure. But if they remained still, she would discover them eventually. Ranma quickly grabbed a rock and threw it into a nearby tree, hoping to distract her. But it didn't just rustle some branches; it knocked something out of the tree. Akane ran over and saw a dazed Satsuke rubbing his head.

"Satsuke? You're my mystery love letter writer?" She asked. Ranma and Ryoga fell over. 

"Miss Akane! No I am not your writer. But I am wondering what they are doing over there." He said pointing directly at Ryoga. Akane looked over at their position once more. Ryoga quickly pushed the letter into Ranma's hands.

"For all my dishonor, let me do this now." Ryoga said, gritting his teeth. Ranma gave him an odd look as Ryoga stood up laughing.

"Oh hi Akane! What are you doing here?" He said, trying to remain innocent.

"Ryoga? Did you send those letters?" She asked. Ryoga chuckled a bit, putting his arm across the back of his head.

"Real smooth Ryoga." Ranma whispered.

"Hey shut up!" Ryoga said, instinctively knocking Ranma over the head.

"Is someone else there with you?" She asked. Ryoga tensed up.

"Good move you moron. Now we're busted for sure." Ranma said.

"Hurry up and read the letter! I'll stall while I can." Ryoga shot back. 

"Right!" Ranma said, tearing at the seal. Soon enough, he was searching for the name. 

"Thank you for your understanding in this matter. I doubt I could ever love another as much as I love this person. I'm afraid I can't reveal his name to you, as I want our privacy to remain intact. I hope you can understand." Ranma read quietly. *Damn. No specific answer.* He noticed Ryoga trying to keep Akane's attention, but still she drew nearer.

"Really Akane, there's no one else here but me!" Ryoga said, his hands out in front of him. Ranma had had enough. He couldn't wait a minute longer. Without a second's hesitation, he stood up, letter in hand.

"Actually there is someone else here. And he has a question for you." Ranma said calmly.

"Ranma?" She asked.

AN: Oh isn't that nasty! A lil cliffhanger before the final chapter. Sorry to do this to you, but I felt it would add a Rumiko Takahashi effect. After all, we were left hanging with the anime and manga. I curse thee Rumiko for leaving us like this. Why couldn't you finish it? WHY!? *ahem* sorry about that. The next chapter will be up within the next couple of days, possibly the next couple of hours. Keep an eye out for it.


	10. Final Chapter?

Chapter 10

Akane stood dumbfounded. There was Ranma, holding her letter. Was he the writer of that letter? Did he know? Was he mad? Those, plus a bunch of other questions, whirled around in her head as he looked at her. They hadn't even noticed Satsuke and Ryoga sneak away to leave them in peace. 

"Wha. what are you doing with that?" She finally asked.

"It's your reply isn't it? To your mystery writer?" He asked.

"Like it's any of your business." She growled.

"It is my business. I'm _making_ it my business." He shot back. Her eyes went wide. 

"Ranma, I." She started.

"This is the second letter where you've turned down Ryo. this other person. Now I want the answer." He said, holding the letter towards her. Suddenly his voice went extremely soft. 

"Who is it Akane? Who are you in love with?" The softness in his voice caught her off guard. Why was he so worked up over this?

"I. can't tell you." She said.

"Why not? I'm your fiancé aren't I? I have the right to know." Ranma shot, his despair rising.

"Because I don't know if _he_ feels the same." She replied, her gaze down. Ranma took a step forward. He wanted to hold her. To tell her how he felt. Yet so many times she had hit him when he touched her. His fist instinctively clenched in frustration.

"You know what Akane?" Ranma started, then lost his coolness. His brave, unbeatable exterior shattered like a pane of glass. "That's what I've been worried about all these years." Her head snapped up at his words. Her open mouth revealing the shock that was tearing through her mind.

"You mean." she asked. He nodded.

"I love you Akane. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to say it. Correction, to say it to you and not cower before what everyone else thought." He said. It only took a second for his words to reach her heart. When they did she couldn't hold back. She flung herself at him, desperate to be held by him.

"Oh Ranma, I've waited so long to hear those words." She said, a tear rolling down her cheek. "During the failed wedding, when you couldn't do it, I didn't know how you felt. I was so afraid that you didn't want me." Ranma shook his head.

"I've wanted to tell you for so long, but I just couldn't say the words. I was too afraid you didn't love me in return. I couldn't stand the thought of your rejection." He said, holding her close. Suddenly Akane was overcome by a loud coughing fit. The cold air was getting to her. When she finally stopped, Ranma picked her up into his arms and started for the house. Then, the only thing that could have stopped that perfect moment happened.

"Ranma, what are you doing up so early?" Came a voice from the doorway. The two of them froze in terror. If it was Nabiki, they were doomed. If either of the fathers, then marriage by tomorrow. But instead it was Happosai.

"What do you want you old freak?" He asked, ready to fight. Although he had forgotten he had Akane in his arms.

"That's no way to speak to your master. But I'll let it go for now. That is of course if you'd be willing to tell me what Akane's doing in your arms?" He said, a sly smile spreading across his face. Both teens went a deep crimson.

"Alright you freak, but on one condition. Not a word of this is leaked to either of our fathers." Ranma growled. "Or Nabiki!" Akane added quickly. Happosai nodded. His word was usually good, unless it involved panty raids and free food.

"We've admitted our love for each other and we plan to get married. Just not the way our parents want it. Especially not so soon." Akane said. Happosai hopped up on Ranma's shoulder.

"I'm proud of you Ranma. I know how much you've been struggling with this lately, and it just goes to say a martial artist always achieves his goals. Maybe there's hope for the school after all." He said. Ranma wasn't sure whether to hit him or thank him. Instead he chose the latter. He was in too good a mood to be mad anyway.

"Now if you don't mind, I need to take her to bed before she catches her death." Ranma said, moving inside. He moved quietly up the stairs and placed her gently on the bed. She pulled him into a tight embrace, not wanting to let him go. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Akane, have you seen Ranma? I went to wake him up for school, but he wasn't in his room. Oh my." She said seeing the two in each other's arms. Ranma quickly shut the door, ushering Kasumi into the room.

"Geez at this rate the whole house will know before breakfast!" Ranma sighed. Kasumi raised an eyebrow.

"Know about what Ranma? Have you been doing indecent things with my sister?" She asked. Ranma went a fiery red, and Akane giggled.

"No Kasumi, we just. admitted our feelings for each other." Akane said.

"Oh Akane, that's wonderful. When will you tell father?" She asked. Akane sighed.

"We're actually not planning on it right now." Ranma said. "Soon as pop hears, he'll have the wedding planners knocking on our door. We just want a little privacy for now."

"Then I suppose telling Nabiki is out of the question as well." Kasumi said with a soft giggle. The two lovers nodded. 

"Thanks for understanding Kasumi. We'll tell everyone sooner or later. Just not right now." Akane said. Then again, there were already a bunch of people who knew. Ukyo, Shampoo, the Kuno's, Happosai and now Kasumi. It wouldn't take long for word to spread. 

"That reminds me, Dr. Tofu called last night. He said you should be back to your old self by tomorrow morning, so try to take it easy ok?" Kasumi said, closing the door behind her. Ranma and Akane looked at each other.

"I feel so light. Like a huge weight has been lifted from my chest." Akane said. Ranma nodded.

"It is nice having finally said what I've been meaning to say for so long." He agreed. "But what about my curse?" Akane smiled softly.

"It doesn't matter Ranma. It hasn't bothered me for some time now. In fact it can be quite entertaining at times." She giggled. He grinned and gave her a soft hit on her arm. 

"I should go. I'm going to be late for school. And I just KNOW that stupid principal will have some scheme waiting for me." He said, starting to get up. She quickly grabbed onto his arm.

"Wouldn't you rather stay home with me? With this?" She asked, pulling him down into a soft kiss.

"I'd probably just sleep through class anyway." He said with a grin, snuggling up beside her. The next time they woke up would be the beginning of a new life for the both of them.

AN: Well I guess that's it. I know it kinda tapered off in the end, but it was sort of hard to close it off. Too many options, too many ideas, so I basically went with the first one I thought of. Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are always appreciated. Also, this is my 2nd Ranma fic. Good chance for a third, possibly a crossover. Not really sure. Thanks for reading all.


End file.
